An Everlasting Bond
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Maybe we'll meet again. Someday. Crack pairing-ZerefxMavis. Fluff.


**Hello, everyone! This one-shot was inspired by some artwork of Zeref and Mavis together. It was just so cute! Then I realized that the pairing could actually work! Like light and darkness…Mavis and Zeref could have known each other in another time, before Mavis passed on, and then…**

**You know what? Just read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing.**

_*An Everlasting Bond*_

The Black Mage Zeref was the world's darkness.

Killing innocent life and creating demons, causing pain and sadness to many.

His intentions were evil. His soul was evil. His entire being was evil itself.

Or, so it _was._

XxX

Mavis Vermilion was the world's light-a piece of hope.

She was compared to a beautiful faerie by many, beholding such beauty and compassion to everything and everyone around her.

Her intentions were always clear and bright. Her heart was of an innocent child. Her entire being was like a faerie itself.

XxX

In a certain place, at a certain time, these two beings crossed paths.

Under an apple tree. In the glow of the setting sun.

He sat under it, his face shadowed, showing no expression otherwise.

She had materialized almost out of nowhere. Having seen the youth sitting by himself under the apple tree, she immediately joined him, giving him a smile.

The young man tumbled backwards at an alarming speed, _"You can't be near me." _

The smile disappeared and turned into a look of confusion, _"And why not?"_

"_Because I will only bring you pain and sorrow." _He told her, keeping a distance.

"_That is not true," _she spoke, _"It is you who are in pain and filled with sorrow. I came here because you I knew you were lonely. Nobody deserves to be alone."_

Zeref's eyes widened at her statement. Then he lowered his head, _"It's no use. You will surely die because of me. So please…"_

"_You will not be the cause of my misfortune." _She calmly said to him, _"But if it is so, it shall be my fate. I would rather die helping someone than die not helping anyone at all."_

Zeref was shocked once more, _"Who are you, fair maiden? How do you speak with so much conviction and self-sacrifice?"_

Her sweet smile returned, _"I am Mavis Vermilion, the Master of the new mage guild, Fairy Tail. Please introduce yourself, kind sir."_

The male hesitated before quietly answering, _"The Black Mage…Zeref."_

"_Now…would you care for an apple, Zeref-san?" _Mavis asked kindly, retrieving an apple from a low branch and handing it to the other youth.

Zeref was taken aback once more by the woman's actions, _"I can't…it will die, I-"_

"_Enough about that. Try it."_

He slowly took the apple and began to take small bites into it, feeling the crisp juiciness of the red fruit for the first time in his life. Through the sensation, Zeref takes another two from the tree and takes several bites out of them as well.

"_How does it taste, Zeref-san?" _Mavis asks while giggling at the man's antics.

"_It's…it's wonderful…Mavis-san…" he replies between bites._

"_Master Mavis! Larithia-sama is at the guild to meet with you!" _A child called out in the distance, _"She says she wants to create a guild representing the scales of the beautiful man-eating queen!"_

"_I will be there soon, Purehito-kun!" _she called back to the boy. She turned to Zeref, _"Join my guild, Zeref-san. I am sure you will find light there one day."_

"_I cannot!" _he snapped as he abruptly stood up, somewhat frightening the young woman. Seeing this, he lowered his tone, _"I cannot...I am the Mage of Death. Having me in your guild will ruin your life, as well as the rest of the people you love."_

"_They will accept you. My guild is not the kind to shove people away nor treat them unfairly," _She explains, standing up as well, _"You're a human being like the rest of us."_

Zeref holds his head in despair, _"No…I'm...a monster. I will not join your guild, Mavis-san. It is for your own good…" _he begins to walk away before turning around to face her one last time. _"Thank you…for the apples…"_

He resumes trudging in the barren valley before she grabs his hand.

...Why does this woman keep surprising him?

"_At least promise me that we will meet once more in the future," _she tells him while holding up her right pinky, _"I want to help you out in any way I can. So promise me, Zeref-san."_

Perhaps it's the sound of truth in her voice. Or maybe the look of innocence and hope shining on her face. Whatever it is, Zeref believes it.

He takes his own pinky and locks it with hers, showing a small grin on his face as he watches her face light up in glee before she takes off back to her guild.

But that was the last time he saw her face to face.

XxX

Several years later, a man walks to a grave built out of beautiful clean-cut silver stones holding a simple red apple in his palm. He sets the fruit down in front of the grave before placing a rough hand on the grave stone.

"_We meet again, Mavis-san. What a beautiful place to bury you in…yet it is also filled with sorrow, is it not?"_

Rain began to fall from the sky, pattering on the man's black cloak.

"…_I'm…not exactly keeping my promise…" _he talked to the grave, _"You have passed on to the world above…yet I never will. I will continue living for centuries, until a young hero of light defeats me."_

He pauses, as if to let her soak up the information.

"_I will wait for that youth to kill me."_

Zeref was now soaked to the bone as rain swiftly fell.

"_Perhaps if I am killed, do you think we can truly meet again and eat apples together, Mavis...?"_

His answer is the rain pattering on the wet ground.


End file.
